We All Have Something to be Angry About
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Tessa Knightley had thought she escaped the world of superheroes, until Nick Fury calls upon her to work with The Avengers and she meets Dr. Bruce Banner. Turns out, both have more in common than any of them knew.
1. Heartbreak & The Assignment

_2 Years Ago…_

" _Is this really the end?" she asked quietly, her eyes lowered to carpet floors. She heard him walk back and fourth and sigh. _

" _Tessa, I never meant to hurt you," Bruce Wayne apologized. Tessa shook her head, hearing the old cliché " I never meant to " bullshit. She gets up and looks at him one last time. She knows he can see her red eyes and the pain in her face, but she doesn't care._

" _Why are you doing this? Is it really worth every thing you've done for Gotham?" she asked folding her arms across her chest," What about everything we had? Why can't you take me with you Bruce?_

" _Because where I'm going you can get killed!" Bruce snapped," I'm protecting you!"_

" _I don't care what happens to me!" Tessa protested," Just take me with you. That's all I'm asking." She touches Bruce's arm and begs him softly," Please."_

_Bruce takes her hands in his and looks at her. He tries to get one last look at her and how her golden brown mane rested on her shoulders. How her blue eyes were dark and sparkled every time she was going to cry. He knew he would never forget her regardless._

_He let go of her hands and she felt her heart drop to her stomach, knowing he was keeping his ground and plan in action. _

" _Alfred….take her to the car," Bruce said turning away so she wouldn't see him._

" _Bruce please…Bruce NO!" she screamed. She felt Alfred take her arm and she kept looking at Bruce screaming," BRUCE PLEASE! BRUCE NO!"_

_When Alfred closed the door, he let go of Tessa and Tessa shook her head. She pounded on the bedroom door and begged" Please" one last time. She then turned to Alfred, who was starting tear up himself, and said with a sniffle," Ok, I'll go."_

_She was escorted to the car, bags in hand, and gets into the black car. Before closing the door, Alfred leaned his head in and said," I always was fond of you, Miss Knightley. I'll keep you in my prayers."_

_Tessa hugged Alfred and said," Thank you for everything Alfred". The door closed and as the car drove away, she turned back and watched the newly finished Wayne manor, Alfred, Bruce, and everything that made her happy slip away. She turned back into her seat and covered her mouth with her hand so she could silently cry._

_Everything she knew and loved was gone forever and ever._

_Present Day_

It was 3 A.M. in the morning when Tessa Knightley, now 34, was awoken by the sound of her cell phone. She lifted her head up slowly and saw the light on her screen lit and the ringing damage her ears.

She picked it up and answered in a hoarse tone," Tessa Knightley speaking."

" Sorry to disrupt you at this time of night," a deep voice apologized. She didn't recognize the voice at all.

" I'm sorry but who is this?" she asked leaning up on her bed.

" Ms. Knightley this is Nick Fury," the man responded. She sighed and remembered him now. She used to work with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, by being his little trainer / assistant / nurse until that day where she had to leave the Wayne manor. But even after that ending, she became a sports physical therapist to big time athletes, swearing to never work with superheroes.

" Yes, I believe we met once," Tessa said with a nod.

" I'm calling you because we need your assistance at S.H.E.I.L.D," Nick explained," we're acting upon the Avengers Initiative."

Tessa, knowing this act would happen sometime sooner or later, sat up and shook her head.

" Mr. Fury, were you not well aware that I've stopped working with those types after….you know..?" she asked.

" I understand your concern and how hard it is," Nick said," but we need you because nobody can get them prepared more than you can. We are in dire need as the Tesseract was stolen."

Tessa's heart began to beat rapidly. She was incredibly familiar with the Tesseract as her father worked a lot with it. She knew she had to make an exception.

" Fine," Tessa stated," but just so I'm aware, who am I to be working with?"

" Tony Stark-."

" You're joking me. Not that arrogant son of a bitch."

" Yes, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and possibly Thor," Nick finished.

" Why Thor?"

" Lokie took the Tesseract. He has Hawkeye and Dr. Erick Selvig enslaved." Tessa rolled her eyes and sighed. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _now we're all truly fucked._

" Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow morning-."

"Ms. Knightley, we need you to pack your bag now and meet us now," Nick interrupted.

" I'm packing, I'm packing," Tessa assured. She got up from bed and said," I'll see you in a few."

" Thank you again for your participation, despite how painful this maybe for you," Nick thanked. Tessa nodded and Nick added," Agent Hill will meet you."

" Got it, bye," Tessa said. She hung up her phone and began to pack up. After putting on some clothes herself, she headed out of her house and began to drive.

She knew this was the last thing she wanted to do, but the Tesseract meant so much to her father that she knew it was only right. It was also the only thing she had left of him as well. The memory of Bruce Wayne had to vanish from her mind even though two years later it was engraved in her mind still.

She pulled up into the parking area and saw Agent Maria Hill standing there. With her suitcase in hand, Tessa closed the car door and walked out.

" We thank you again Ms. Knightley," Agent Maria Hill said holding her hand out. Tessa shook her hand and said," My pleasure. Let's head in."

[ Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought and criticism is actually appreciated. Incase you're all confused on what Tessa does, she's like a physical trainer to the superheroes. She makes sure they're powers are in order and they are able to do their job, kind of like how athletes have that. Thanks for reading!]


	2. Enter Dr Bruce Banner

As Tessa was setting up her area in the S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft, she felt like a stranger in a new world. It had been a very long while since she had been surrounded by technology like the ones in the room. She sighed and put her head on the white table. It was too much to take in after two hours. She groaned and asked herself why the hell she said "yes" to this.

That's when the memories of her father came into her head and she pounded her head on the table. She pondered why her dad couldn't be a doctor or lawyer instead of working with the Tesseract.

" Are you trying to kill yourself already?" a voice asked. Tessa lifted her head up and saw Nick Fury enter the room. Tessa sighed and rested her head on her hand and shook her head.

" I told you I gave up on this area," Tessa said. Nick Fury sighed and said," Well we appreciate you helping us. After all, your father, Thomas, was familiar with the Tesseract."

" Since it first came to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters," Tessa replied with a nod. That's when Agent Phil Coulson walked in the room, smiled, and pointed at Tessa.

" Tessa Knightley," he said," my god look at you! I haven't seen you in ages!"

" Almost over a year," Tessa said shaking his hand.

" You and your mom doing ok?" he asked. Tessa nodded and said," She's been having a ball in therapy. I just worked with snobby, selfish athletes during my time." It had been over a year since her dad died and Agent Phil Coulson knew her father very well.

" Well, we miss him," he said. She half smiled and looked at Nick Fury and Agent Phil.

" You haven't heard anything about…..you know who, have you?" she asked. Agent Phil and Nick Fury shook their heads.

" We're sorry, but not in the longest time since he left," Nick Fury apologized. she nodded and sighed.

" Sorry, I figured I'd ask," she said swallowing hard. She knew it would be just as painful to ask as thinking about it. She knew that even after two years of his disappearance there was still no hope. Why she was still believing he was alive was a mystery.

" Are settling comfortably?" Agent Phil Coulson asked. Tessa nodded and sighed.

" Let's get Stark here first," she said," I'd like to get rid of the bastard as soon as possible."

" Stark's not here yet," Nick Fury said.

" No wonder everything is so peaceful today," Tessa remarked sarcastically. Agent Phil Coulson laughed and Tessa sighed.

" We'll send in Steve Rogers first," Nick Fury said. Tessa made a face and said," hold it, hold it."

Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson looked at each other, then back at Tessa.

" Yes?" Nick Fury asked.

" Steve Rogers, as in Captain America? When did he get out of that …you know…thing?" Tessa asked.

" Exciting right?" Agent Phil Coulson asked happily. Tessa nodded, once again, sarcastically, and Nick Fury said," Don't talk to Rogers about what happened, got it?"

" Crystal clear," Tessa assured. Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson left when a Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, appeared standing there.

" Nice to know there's more than just Agent Hill and I," she commented. Tessa nodded and she said," I guess you wanna get checked up first?"

" I hate getting check ups," Natasha said.

" Listen, it's a simple answers – yes or no?" Tessa shot back. Natasha smirked and said," I like you. You're a hard ass."

Tessa chuckled and rolled her eyes and said," Take off your jacket and shoes and stand on this scale." Natasha did so, and she asked," I have heard a lot about. You apparently know a lot about the Tesseract?"

" My father was there when it very first arrived on Earth," Tessa replied taking notes.

" I'm sorry about his passing," Natasha said with a straight face.

" Shit happens," Tessa simply said. Natasha chuckled.

" Guess you don't miss him?"

" I miss him every single day, but I'm not much a mourner," Tessa commented," get off the scale."

Natasha got off and said," Now I know why I like you. We seem to have a lot in common you and I?" Tessa chuckled and said," Nice to know. Now sit on here and I'll check your pulses and all that other shit."

After completing Natasha's check-up, Natasha grabbed her jacket and said," You know, from what I hear, you're like your dad."

Tessa looked up and Natasha added," You may not show it, but I know you care about the Tesseract."

" What makes you think I care?" Tessa asked.

" You wouldn't be here if you didn't," Natasha replied grinning. Tessa smiled and shook her head as Natasha left. She turned her back to finish some notes when she heard," Nice office."

She turned to a see a guy with tan skin, dark curly hair, and standing at height that looked about hers. She jumped and he said," Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She collected herself and said," You just startled me." She studied him and got closer to him.

" I feel like I know you," she pointed out. She looked closer when he chuckled and she nodded.

" Dr. Banner," she said.

" Correct," he responded. They shook hands and she said," Tessa Knightley. I guess you want your check up done already too. I promise not to make you upset and it'll be painless."

" Ha ha, so hilarious aren't you?" he asked smiling. She rolled her eyes laughing and he said," Nah, I'm not here to get a check up. "

" Well Dr. Banner, you're going to need one sooner or later so might as well get it over with," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

Bruce smiled and shook his head.

" No, I'm not using the big guy for this whole thing," Bruce said as he sat on the table. Tessa nodded understandingly and said clearing her throat," Well, then you're off the hook; Congratulations Dr. Banner."

Bruce chuckled and said," You resemble your father a little bit."

" So you've met him?" she asked leaning on the table. Bruce nodded and said," I met him once before I left. He was a good guy, sorry for your loss."

Tessa half-smiled and said," Thanks." Bruce looked at Tessa, noticing how for a girl with a slight attitude and sarcasm, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her golden brown hair was slightly curled at the shoulders and her blue eyes were very much ocean-like as both were deep and kind of mysterious-looking.

He noticed she was young looking for a girl in her mid-thirties and like he pointed out, she looked like her father.

Tessa began to feel a level of comfort with Dr. Banner. Despite not being so fond of his first name, she liked how well-spoken he was and how he delivered sarcasm right back at her. He was pretty attractive too for her standards. Not that she was attracted to him.

" So, where have you been these few years?" Dr. Banner asked," I heard you quit this job for a few-."

" Excuse me," a voice interrupted. He was the typical blonde-haired, blue-eyed good looking, pretty boy that bored Tessa.

"You're excused," Tessa responded. Bruce chuckled and the guy looked at her with no laugh and no smile.

" I'm here for my check up," the guy said with a stern and serious tone in his voice," I'm Steve Rogers."

Tessa and Bruce looked at each other and she said," Dr. Banner, please get off my table."

Bruce got off and made a gesture with his hands and said," Only because you said 'please'".

Tessa chuckled and Bruce nodded smiling at her.

" Nice to meet you Ms. Knightley," he said.

"Tessa," she said," You can call me Tessa." Bruce smiled and walked out with a sigh.

Steve looked at Bruce and then back at Tessa. He saw her smirking and shaking her head. Then their eyes met and she turned serious.

" You ready?" she asked. Steve nodded and Tessa replied," Great. Take off your shirt and shoes, and no that's not an excuse to see your perfect abs."

Steve chuckled and said," You're not like most girls, are you?"

Tessa shook her head and replied," I like to believe I'm just as different as all of you Mr. Rogers."

Steve nodded and stepped on the scale. Tessa nodded in approvement.

" Looks like time not only kept your youth intact," she noted," You're in perfect condition. What the hell did they put in your body?"

Before Steve could answer, Tessa interrupted with," I know, I know what it was. My dad loved you."

Steve nodded and said," Glad to know. What's next?"

" Sit on the table," Tessa instructed.

" I may not be as good looking sitting down as Dr. Banner appealed to you," Steve commented smiling.

Tessa glared at Steve and threatened," You ever say that again, and I will make sure to embarrass the living hell out of you Mr. Rogers. Are we clear?"

" Perfectly," he replied getting serious.

" Good," she responded with an evil smile," For a man who supposed to be an elderly man by now, you have some nerve."

Tessa got back to work and she wasn't going to let anything else distract her on her first day back.

[ Hey everyone! So thanks for the reviews I've gotten and I'm so happy you all like the little twist in the story. I hope to make Tessa as realistic as possible and to write The Avengers as they were portrayed. Thanks again and I will be updating this story every **Wednesday** so keep your eye out on **Wednesday** for posts! Thanks again!]


	3. She's Angry Too

It had been a few hours later and Tessa was already getting bored. She was stuck in her S.H.E.I.L.D office all day and she didn't have the always obnoxious Tony Stark and Thor checked on the list. She sat in her chair and spun side to side. She finally got up from her chair, and walked around S.H.E.I.L.D.

Groups to dozens of people dressed in black and blue onesies walked around S.H.E.I.L.D offices. She began to feel out of place with her dark skinny jeans, loose white v-neck blouse, and black boots. She sighed and continued looking around the aircraft. The sky was getting dark and everyone seemed to be preparing for something.

She then flashbacked to being in the S.H.E.I.L.D. agency when she was a little girl.

" _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! " a five year old Tessa exclaims running to her dad. Her dad is 6'0ft, skinny as a rail, with blonde hair, and stern brown eyes. He doesn't pay attention to his little girl, but only to the Tesseract as he studies and takes notes._

" _Daddy! I had a fun day at school today and-."_

" _Jesus Christ Tess, where's your mother?" her father snaps turning to her. Tessa's smile fades and her face quickly snaps into fear. She knows her dad's temper and it's worse than the supposed monsters in her closet._

_Renee Knightley, a nice-looking woman, with brunette hair curled in, rushes in and grabs a hold of her pesky five year old._

" _Tessa, let's leave Daddy to his work," Renee soothes her child. She picks her daughter up and by seeing the fear in her young daughter's eyes, she turns to Thomas._

" _Must you treat her like this?" Renee asks agitated," Thomas, she's five years old! She needs her Dad!"_

" _Renee, I'm busy, please," Thomas says with a sigh. Renee is starting to get annoyed by that line as it becomes an everyday quote._

" _I cannot wait for the day when your daughter grows up and becomes too busy in her own life for you," Renee states her teeth grinding," then we'll see how you feel."_

_Thomas says or does nothing, his eyes still on the Tesseract. Outside, however, Tessa is on the verge of tears._

" _Mommy, why does Daddy hate me?" Tessa asks. Renee feels her heart break and the pieces go into her gut. She swallows hard and shakes her head._

" _That's nto true Tessa," she says," Not true at all. I wan't you to do something for me though. And you have to promise to keep this. I want you to become independent and never depend on anyone. Think for yourself. Ok? Promise Mommy this?"_

_Tessa nods and Renee sighs. " Good girl," Renee replies with half a smile_

_3 Years Ago_

" _Bruce, can you pick up my cell please?" Tessa, age 31, yells out to Bruce as she's fixing herself up for the dinner party in the bathroom. Bruce picks up the cell phone on the bed._

" _Tessa Knigthley's phone," Bruce answers. He nods and listens. He walks in and says," it's your father." _

_Tessa turns and takes the phone from Bruce. _

" _Hello?" Tessa answers._

" _Tessa! It's Dad! How have you been kiddo?" Ever since he retired, he began to act nicer to Tessa. _

" _Good," Tessa replies coldly. After all these years, she wasn't buying it._

" _So when are you coming to visit?" _

_Tessa is blank as she doesn't know how to answer to this. She coughs and says," Not for a while. I have a lot of work Dad. A lot of clients coming up."_

_She hears her dad sigh._

" _Ok, well, call you later kiddo."_

_She hangs out and looks at the window. Bruce looks at the floor and asks," You're not over it, are you?" _

_She looks at him, with the answer in her stern face. Bruce nods and kisses her cheek._

" _You can't stay mad at him forever," he says. He kisses her lips and walks away._

Tessa knew Bruce was right all along, and when he left, a year later so did her dad. She shook her head and was about to turn when she nearly bumped into Bruce Banner.

" Oh god!" she exclaimed. She sighed and said," God, sorry. Had no idea you were right behind me."

" I'm sorry," Bruce apologized shaking his head." My office is right there and I saw you blanking out and wanted to know if-."

" I'm fine," she replied with a throat cough. " Just bored."

He pointed to his office and said," You wanna-."

" Yes please," she said. He smiled and they walked into his office. It looked all high-tech with three huge screens and tools that were way advanced beyond Tessa's abilities.

" Must say," she said with a long sigh," I'm impressed Dr. Banner." Bruce chuckled and said," Not much but it helps."

" ' Not much'? You've seen my office right?" she asks walking around. Bruce smiled and watched her look at the screens. She turned to him.

" Studying the gamma radiation?" she asked.

" Yeah," he said," that and-."

He clicked on the little remote and it showed a camera viewing the outside of something. Tessa nodded.

" Ahh, spying," she said.

" Watching Lokie get a beat down," Bruce said looking at her. He studied even more and she looked at him as he kept studying her. She looked around, smiled, and asked," What?"

" It's weird how much you resemble your Dad," he said. Tessa shook her head and said," I like to believe I look more like my mom."

" Is she still alive?" he asked. Tessa nodded.

" She's in New York," Tessa said," She runs her own jewelry line." Tessa took out a gold necklace with an outline of a circle charm attacked the chain with three little diamonds across it.

" It's the Tessa," she said smiling," Named after me."

" May I?" Bruce asked. Tessa nodded and Bruce held the necklace. Tessa couldn't help but smile and her chest began beating as was her stomach. She felt her legs tingle.

" Hope I'm not interrupting something," they heard Natasha say. They turned and Dr. Banner shook his head. Tessa shook hers as well. Natasha nodded and asked Bruce," You find anything?"

As she and Bruce were discussing the Tesseract, Tessa stayed out of it as she knew nothing more about gamma radiation and its relationship with the Tesseract. She knew how to take care of superheroes and so she stuck with what she knew best.

Suddenly, Natasha said," Hey….what's going on?"

Tessa, Bruce, and Natasha looked at the screen. A swarm of people were bowing to…

" Lokie?" Natasha asked.

" That son of a bitch," Tessa muttered. She saw the Tesseract and she felt her teeth grind in anger.

" Wait….there's someone standing up," Bruce pointed out. Natasha said," I gotta inform Fury about this." She left and it was just Tessa and Bruce.

" Oh god," Tessa gasped.

" What?"

" That person standing up….he's old," she noted," swear to god if Lokie hurts him…"

That's when Captain America flew in and Tessa sighed.

" God Bless America," Tessa commented. Bruce stifled a chuckle and they looked at each other smiling.

" It's weird to see you smile for real," Bruce commented. Tessa stopped smiling and Bruce shook his head.

" I meant….I like it better…..than the uh…usual smile you give….I mean…shit." Tessa shook her head and said," Thanks. I got it." Bruce felt embarrassed for saying that. He meant to comment on her great smile when-

" Oh Jesus!" Tessa exclaimed.

" What?" Bruce asked.

" It's fucking Tony Stark. God could that guy be any more of a jackass?" she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

" Wait….oh god…." Bruce commented.

" What?" Tessa asked.

" They have him."

" Who?"

" Stark and America have Lokie." Tessa sighed and she heard the aircraft open.

Two men took grabbed a hold of Lokie and Tony got out of his Iron Man suit and Steve followed behind.

Tessa felt her body feel heavy and she shook her head. She turned to Bruce and said," Dr. Banner, pleasure getting to know you more. I must leave."

She walked away and Bruce nodded and said," You too Tessa, you too."

As Tessa began setting up in her office, she saw Lokie walk by guarded and he looked right at her, their eyes meeting. He smirked at her and she felt a cold shiver despite the tough appearance and cold glare she shot him.

" Well, well, well," she heard a voice say. She turned and saw Tony Stark in her office. She crossed her arms.

" Hello Mr. Stark," she greeted coldy, with a fake smile.

" Tessa please," he said," It's Tony."

" Right Mr. Stark," she commented.

" Anyway I'm here to get the check up even though," he said turning around like fashion model," I'm in excellent, top-notch shape."

" Good for you," Tessa said," Now take off your jacket, shirt, and shoes and get on the scale."

" Ooh demanding," he cooed. Tessa shot him a look.

" Mr. Stark, I really, really, really don't want to be doing this right now," she said," not with you or here and certainly not in this situation, so to make my life a smidge easier just do what I say and talk only when you're supposed to," she snapped," Got it?"

" One more thing," Tony said pointing a finger to make a one.

" Fine, what is it?"

" I'm sorry for your loss of your father," he said. Tessa nodded and Stark added," And I don't know where your prince charming went."

Tessa looked up and gave Tony stark evil eyes and he looked directly at her. He awaited for what she would say.

" I don't need your snobby ass looking for him," she growled," That was none of your business and it will remain that way."

Bruce spies Tessa threating Tony. He sees the anger in her eyes and he smiles to himself.

"Why are you just standing there?" Steve asked. Bruce, startled, turned to Steve and said,"Jesus. I was taking an observation."

" We get it, you think she's pretty, ask her out," Steve said. Bruce scoffed.

" Me….me? Me, as her out? Yeah, where in the spacecraft would we have a date?" Bruce stuttered. Steve rolled his eyes and walked away. Bruce turned back to Tessa, seeing the anger still remaining in her eyes.

Looks like Bruce banner wasn't the only person on this ship with anger issues.

[ I know I said I'd post every Wednesday ( so expect another chapter tomorrow) but I'd love to thank you all for the favorites, story alerts, reviews, and favorite author. It's so flattering and I'm so thrilled you like what was a small idea in my brain when watching The Avengers in the theater. Let me know what you guys think and like I have said criticism is welcomed. Thank you all so much again and I hope you guys enjoyed this little treat! ]


	4. Feelings, Feelings

As Tessa began to clean up after Tony Stark's check-up, she heard someone knock and she looked up. It was Bruce Banner, of course.

" Hi," she greeted half-smiling.

" Hey," he responded swallowing hard," Stark said you were upset and I just-."

" Oh…urm….he's just Tony Stark," She said," he always manages to piss me off one way or another."

Bruce walked in some and sat on the table facing Tessa. Tessa felt herself blush as her face grew warmer and warmer. She composed herself quickly and ran her hand through her hair.

" I don't think it's Stark," Bruce said shaking his head," I think it's more." Tessa would have slapped Bruce or even any guy for saying that for prying on her, but because, yet again, it was Bruce, she sighed and did nothing.

" Dr. Banner, I'm a lot more complicated than I appear," Tessa explained. Bruce chuckled.

" You're telling that to someone who already knows that feeling," Bruce responded. Tessa smiled and shook her head.

" It's….it's nothing I really want to discuss because it's hard to explain," Tessa explained. Bruce nodded and said," It's ok."

Tessa took a look at Bruce and shook her head.

" Why do you care about me so much? " she asked out loud. She realized what she had said, knowing it was only supposed to be a thought in her head – not one supposed to be thought and said out loud.

Bruce looked at her confused. " Wh…what do you mean?" he asked. Tessa cleared her throat and thought to herself _Shit!_

" I mean," she begins with a nervous laugh," you're so forward with me and you're always asking me if I'm ok, and you're just there….and somehow, I don't find it creepy. I, I thank you. It's been awhile since someone cared about me that way."

Bruce smiled knowing she discovered that he did care and that she was fully smiling at him.

" It's just nice to know I'm not the only who knows what's it like to be angry at the world," Bruce said. Tessa smiled and said," Touche."

Tessa then does something completely out of character, she gets on the table and sits next to Bruce. Until a loud crash and a huge shake causes her to fall and hit her head. She holds the back of her head and Bruce reacts quickly.

" Tessa! Oh god Tessa, you ok?" he asked pulling her up. Before she could mutter out a single word, the shake comes back and they both fall on the floor, Bruce on top of Tessa.

" God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to….shit….you….you ok?" he asked. Tessa nodded and she felt her heart beat as they looked at each other. He realized he was on top of her and got off awkwardly.

" What the hell was that?" Tessa asked. That's when a huge crash went through the plane and Tessa jumped and Bruce caught her.

A man in armor with golden locks, a red cape, and a hammer had Lokie in his hands and disappeared into the whole had made into the aircraft.

" It's Thor," Tony Stark said coming out of nowhere. He suited up and went after Thor, Captain America following behind him.

Tess sighed in relief and she and Bruce turned to look at each other as Bruce had his arms wrapped around her. He let go and she stepped back quickly.

" Thank you, Dr. Banner, for, urm, helping me," Tessa thanked Bruce. " Shall we return in my office?"

" Yeah, probably a good idea," Bruce agreed. He watched Tessa walk away fixing her hair and he sighed. Why couldn't she say his name?

A few moments later, Bruce and Tessa saw Lokie being taken into a glass cage-like tube.

" Look at him," Tessa whispered to Bruce," He's just smiling."

Bruce realized Lokie was smiling at Tessa. He glared and asked," You going?" Tessa shook her head and she walked closer to the tube.

" Miss I wouldn't-." Tessa turned to Thor and he stopped after seeing her eyes. She walked closer to Lokie.

She stood there and he walked closer to where she was. They made eye contact and there was tense aura between the two. Tessa felt like she was in a room with Hannibal Lector and yet, she was half afraid and half unemotional.

Tessa shook her head and turned away. Nick Fury, Bruce, Tony, Captain America, and Thor watched her walk away.

" Well….talk about awkward," Tony commented. Thor shook his head.

" I think he knows something about her," Thor said.

" How?" Bruce asked. Thor shrugged and shook his head.

" I didn't know you were with Wayne," Tessa heard Natasha say. Tessa turned her attention from a window near overlooking the sky to Natasha. Tessa sighed and replied," I was the last of the many women."

" You were supposed to marry him?" Natasha asked.

" What's it to you? Why does it matter?" Tessa asked.

" That's why you quit doing what you were best at and I find that to be pathetic and weak," Natasha commented. Tessa chuckled.

" Who are you to judge me? " Tessa asked folding her arms across her chest.

" I don't mean to judge you," Natasha said," you, everyone aboard, and I know how good you are at what you do. I just never knew why you quit so I did some research."

" Why do you care?" Tessa asked," Research on me isn't going to explain why I am who I am today."

Tessa walked past Natasha and went back into her office. She shut the door and sighed. She went to one of the drawers, opened it, and she picked up a small silver band with three tiny diamonds on it. She put it on the ring finger where wives had their wedding bands.

She looked at it, remembering him and everything they had had. She feel her eyes swell up and she shakes her head.

" Do you know where he is?" she hears a voice ask. She turns and sees Thor.

" How long have you been standing there?" Tessa asked fiercely. Thor came closer and said,' Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I just wanna know."

Tessa shook her head. " He wouldn't tell me," Tessa said looking at the ring. She took it off and threw back in the drawer, slamming it too.

" Was it someone you loved dearly?"

" Very much. Someone I truly cared about."

" Believe me, if you knew where he was, you'd be scared about him everyday." Tessa turned to Thor. He half smiled and added," I would know. She sees somewhere safe and away from Lokie, but it's never enough."

He then turned to leave and Tessa sighed. She looked at her clock and saw it was almost midnight. The day had flown by and she was ready to sleep. She took off her shoes and sat in one of the chairs. She shook her head, sighed, and drifted off.

Bruce passed by her office and saw her sleeping in her chair. He walked in, grabbed a pillow and blanket from the lower cabinets and tucked her in. He saw her sleep and he smiled to himself.

" She'll be ok," Steve commented," I'd keep an eye out on her though. Something tells me something's gonna happen to her."

Bruce shook his head and said," Not while I'm here."

**[ Wow, everyone, thank you! Thank you again for the reviews, story faves, author faves, and story alerts!]**


	5. Breaking Down and Admitting it All

Tess woke up the next morning seeing the blanket and pillow she was resting on. She didn't remember them being there before she had gone to sleep. She looked around when she heard," Coffee?"

She turned and saw Agent Maria Hill. Tessa nodded, taking the coffee, and replied," Thanks."

" I took notice that Bruce Banner kept checking up on you every hour," Agent Maria Hill added with a smile. " He seems pretty fond of you."

" We bond over some things," Tessa replied with a chuckle. Agent Hill smiled and left.

Tessa got up and walked around the aircraft when she saw Tony Stark and Steve Rogers arguing. She rolled her eyes when she saw Natasha go into the area where Loki was locked up.

" Natasha!" Tessa called out. Natasha turned to Tessa and Tessa ran over.

" What are you doing?" Tessa asked. Natasha looked around and grabbed Tessa's hand.

" What I am about to do," Natasha began in a hush voice," is not to go back to anyone else. Understand?"

Tessa nodded and Natasha said," Wait here." Tessa sighed and stood there.

" Tessa!" Tessa heard Bruce yell. Tessa turned and said," Hey!"

" What are you doing out here?" he asked. Tessa shook her head and said," Oh nothing, I just had a headache and-."

" You know Natasha's in there don't you?"

" Yeah….I do." They laughed when Natasha burst through the door and Tessa yelled," Natasha!"

Tessa ran inside and saw Loki walking around in anger. She swallowed hard, feeling somewhat intimidated by him, but walked closer. He turned, took a look at me, and smirked.

It was only the two of them. Alone.

" So….we finally meet, Ms. Tessa Aurora Knightley," Loki said taking a seat. She stepped back, glaring.

" How do you know me?" Tessa asked.

" Come closer."

" I prefer-."

" Please."

Tessa walked closer to Loki, keeping the glare. He smiled at her.

" You look just like your-."

" Father, I already know."

" Mother." Tessa looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know my mother?" Tessa asked. Loki raised his arms and said," I'm a God. I know everything." He chuckled, got up and studied Tessa.

" You have her beauty," he commented," and you share the same resentment towards your father."

Tessa shook her head in disbelief.

" That's not true!" She snapped," My mother loved my father through it all!"

" But did you? Where were you when he died?"

" I was at the hospital and-."

" But did you say anything to him? Any last words? You weren't even by his bedside."

Tessa teared up and shook her head.

" Why come after the Tesseract, when you hated how it took you away from your father?"

" That's enough Loki!" Tessa turned and saw Bruce there. Bruce walked up and said," You've said enough, now leave her alone."

Loki chuckled and said," You're so gullible Mr. Banner."

" Dr. Banner," Bruce corrected.

" You don't about…..the other Bruce, do you?" Tessa's eyes widened and she shook her head. She covered her mouth and Bruce said," And I don't care too either." He looked at Tessa and said," Come on, let's go before-."

" He's dead you know," Loki added. Tessa turned and said," No he's not."

" You believe that, but he is," Loki confirmed. He pointed to the screen and said," Watch."

Tessa turned to the screen and there was Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit. There were people chasing him when she saw him crash and they removed his mask and stabbed and shot him repeatedly. Tess touched the screen and yelled," NO! NO! OH GOD PLEASE NO!"

She ran off and Thor yelled," What did you do Loki?"

Loki smiled and Tony, Steve, and Natasha came from behind. Bruce shook his head and Tony said," She found out."

" What does this guy dressed as a bat have to do with Tessa?" Bruce asked.

" I think you should talk to her," Steve said.

Tessa ran into her office, tripped and fell on her face. She could feel the blood gushing out of her nose and lied there crying. She could feel her body break down and her heart burst at any moment.

She felt someone pick her up and she saw Bruce.

" You're a mess, come on," Bruce said. Bruce carried her to his office, sat her on the table and handed her a napkin.

" Who was that?" Bruce asked.

" Yeah, tell him why you can't say Dr. Banner's name? Why it's so painful for you to say it?" Tony taunted.

" Stark, please-."

" Bruce Wayne," Tessa said. Tessa sighed and said," I met Bruce because at the time, I had worked with superheroes, and he needed the best. I moved in with him and we trained. Everyday, he trained. I felt something every time we got close. It was electrifying just being that close to him. He asked me what he had to do to get me to go on a date with him and I told him he had to break this piece of wood under two minutes. And he did, we went out, fell in love, got engaged, the whole shebang."

Tessa sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

" One day, he told me he had to run away. Gotham had found out he was Batman, and people who were against Batman were planning to kill him. I begged him to take me with him, but he wouldn't take me."

Tessa's eyes swelled up and she continued on.

" He had me get out of the mansion and that day, as I drove away, I knew I may never feel what I had felt again."

Tessa looked up at Bruce and she added," Until I met you."

Bruce looked startled, but a weight had lifted off of him. Tony half-smiled, knowing she had admitted everything. Thor, Steve, and Natasha watched on.

" And every time I'm near you, it's ten times what I felt before," Tessa admitted. She knew what she had just said, and yet, she couldn't give two shits.

**[ I wanted to post another chapter because I am so thankful for all of you who are favoriting and reviewing this story. It's so amazing that you guys are enjoying this and I hope that future chapters are just as good.**

**I know I thank you all at the end of every chapter, but I am really truly grateful for all you guys have done! ]**


	6. And It All Comes Crashing Down

Bruce looked at Tessa in complete and utter disbelief. The room was silent and he didn't know if she truly meant it, or if it was the case of woman's hormones. He could the smears of black mascara run down Tessa's porcelain face. Her lips quivered and her eyes gazed down to the floor. She bit her lip and sighed softly.

" I think this is where you're supposed to say something," Tony hinted in a hush voice to Bruce. Bruce, not paying attention to Tony, looked down at the floor, and put his hands in his pockets. He had no clue how to respond, even though there was a part of him that felt overjoyed.

He stood there and Tessa looked up at him, awaiting a response. Whatever it would be, she thought she could take it. She had heard enough in her lifetime to take whatever would come out of his mouth.

When nothing came out, she gave a little nod, wiped her eyes, and stood up. " I think," she concluded with a sniffle," that it's best if I go back to where I belong. I'll tell Nick to find a way to get me off this air craft."

She was walking past Bruce when he took her hand and she stopped walking. Her eyes met his. Both could match the sadness in their eyes, just like they could match the anger. Tessa drew a small smile from her lips then turned to walk away like she was doing before. Her hands slipped away.

" Tessa!" Bruce pleaded loudly," Tessa wait!"

Tessa's pace increased as she could hear his tone increase. She wiped off the incoming tears when bumped into someone. She backed off, her hands in the air in defeat and blurted out," God dammit!"

" Tessa, it's ok," Agent Phil Coulson assured the wrecked girl. He took a look at her face, seeing the mascara marks drooped down near her eyes.

" Tessa, were you-."

" I'm fine!" she yelled back. She walked past him, trying to hide the marks on her face. Once she reached her office, she slammed the door and was about to continue walking when she tripped on her boot heel yet again. She fell face forward on the marble floor, her nose planted hard, and her loud screech from her voice.

She weakly lifted herself off the floor and saw the blood from her nose gush down near her lips just like it had moments ago. Only this time, she knew Bruce wouldn't come in and help her.

"I'm a damn mess," she muttered to herself in a low tone. She went to the drawers to grab a towel when she saw the engagement ring. Once it came into her sight, the video of Bruce falling down to the ground in his tattered Batman suit played out in her head. The gun shots rang in her ears endlessly.

She grabbed the ring and threw it in the trash and once she did, the noises left her head. She bent down, pulled out her suitcase from underneath the table and was packing up when she stopped herself. She hesistated for a moment when she released a frustrated sigh.

She sat down on the chair and heard the door open with a small "creeeek".

" You're a train wreck with legs," she heard Natasha comment. Tessa turned and Natasha stared at her with a cross face and crossed arms.

" I really appreciate that," Tessa sarcastically thanked Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes and asked," So are you still leaving like you always do when business becomes personal?"

Tessa, her heart stopping for a one second, stands up and stammered, " Wh-what are you implying?"

" You listen to me, there thousands of doctors and nurses in this world, but none of them have a gift with people with special abilities. You have that gift Tessa, and you can't a couple rejections let that get in the way of what you are born to do."

Tessa raised an eyebrow, but took into consideration of what Natasha had just said. Tessa was damn good at her job and she let heartbreak break what she had loved.

" Is that all?" Tessa asked. Natasha shook her head.

" Also, the men are getting at each other and I need another woman with a good head on her shoulders and some common sense to shut them up," Natasha added. Tessa rolled her eyes and followed Natasha back into Banner's gamma radiation room.

" No offense but I don't play well with others," Tony said to Steve with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

" Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" Steve challenged as the two men challenged circling each other.

" A genius, billionaire, playboy," Tony stated," Philanthropist."

" Don't forget obnoxious, arrogant, and selfish bastard," Tessa added with annoyance in her voice.

" I understand testosterone is a huge part of your male ego but seriously, let's act like adults," Tessa broke in between the two men.

" Says the girl who dated a bat," Tony pointed out. Tessa turned to Tony and with full force, she slapped him. Everyone watching jumped, except for Natasha who just smiled.

" You don't know how long I have been holding that inside," Tessa admitted with tension in her eyes. Bruce took a good look at how her dark blue eyes got darker and darker as the anger increased in her.

" I don't mix business with pleasure unlike some-."

" Leave her alone Stark!" Steve boomed angrily. Tony stepped back and remarked," Looks like you got gramps backing you up here." Steve didn't respond but Natasha mentioned a comment she would later regret saying.

" Just because some of you are enhanced with powers makes you men feel empowered to do every god damn thing on this planet," She grumbled. Thor gave her a look and Bruce's eyes began turn from normal to enraged and Tessa was taking note.

" I actually disagree," Bruce disagreed," You really think it's that easy for me to accept the fact I turn into a monster every time I get angry."

" Bruce-."

" No shut up!" Bruce growled back at Thor. Thor stood his ground and didn't say a word. Bruce, on the other hand, continued on.

" I didn't want to accept it! It made me consider other options," he admitted. Tessa had a pretty good idea where this was going and she didn't want to hear it.

" What'd you do?" she asked quietly. Bruce turned to her and replied," I put a gun in my mouth."

He turned even angrier and looked at everyone else. " I pulled that trigger, but the big man had me spit it out. That's why I went to Calcutta 'cause I figured if I couldn't help myself I could help others. I didn't even want to be here."

_That makes two of us,_ Tessa thought to herself

Tessa took Bruce's hand gently and he looked down on it. She hoped it would release some tension and it had…until Natasha ruined it.

" Well we need the Tesseract and we need you," Natasha stated.

" Natasha, don't-," Tessa tried to warn until Bruce let go of Tessa's hand and warned with the fury in his voice," Don't. Piss. Me. Off."

Tessa stepped in to get Bruce out of the room when the floor collapsed suddenly Bruce, Natasha, and Tessa fell down. Piles and piles of concrete fell on Tessa and Bruce. Natasha lied helplessly on the ground and Tessa felt her the pressure on her leg and screamed.

" HELP!" she wailed loudly. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the tears fall.

" Tessa….Bruce…." Natasha hissed. Her voice became louder.

" HELP!" Tessa wailed again. That's when Bruce began huffing loudly and Tessa stopped and looked at him covered up.

" Bruce….don't, please," Tessa pleaded softly.

" Bruce don't do this," Natasha warned," Don't do this! Loki's causing this on you!"

That's when a loud roar erupted and a huge green thing rose up from the piles. It turned and Tessa eye's went wide.

Bruce was transformed into The Hulk now.

" Oh god," Tessa muttered softly. He took the huge piece of concrete off of Tessa and Tessa cowered her head at the loud thud. She turned to look in his eyes and she couldn't see Bruce anymore. She tried to find it, but couldn't.

" TESSA RUN!" Natasha yelled picking up Tessa. Tess, still looking at The Hulk. Natasha pushed Tessa away an began to run as The Hulk chased Natasha.

Tess watched on in fear when someone picked her up from the ground. She saw it was Thor and Thor put her down safetly and instructed," Tessa, go to your office and stay there. I'll get you but you need to stay away from Bruce right now."

Tessa shook her head. " I have to go with him," she said turning away to go find him.

She wasn't going to let another Bruce fall. Not this time.


	7. Falling Down & Eyes Wide Open

As Tessa ran to find Bruce, she saw S.H.E.I.L.D. agents run past her. She tried to hear the roar, but couldn't due to the aircraft's alarms going off.

" BRUCE! BRUCE!" Tessa screamed. She pushed people running past her. She had hoped they were running from Bruce.

But it was Loki they were running from. Tessa then stopped in her tracks and ran back to her office. That's where she bumped into Agent Hill.

" Tessa, stay in your office!" instructed Agent Hill. Tessa went in, grabbed a gun from the cabinet, and ran back.

" TESSA!" Agent Hill yelled at her. Tessa ignored her and went to find Loki. At this point, she wasn't going down without a fight.

She found him and fired a shot. He turned, and once again it was just the two of them alone. Tessa pulled out the gun, not afraid of him this time.

He smiled and pointed his staff at her.

" You're quite attractive when you're angry," Loki pointed out with a chuckle," Now let us see what you look like when you're on my side." He had the gun whipped out of Tessa's hands and pushed her against the wall.

" You should burn in hell," Tessa gritted through her teeth. Loki laughed it off and inched the staff's blade towards her heart. Tessa spit at him and he grew angry.

" I've had it with you!" he bellowed. He was about to jab the blade into Tessa's chest when Natasha took him down.

" FND BRUCE AND STAY WITH HIM!" Natasha yelled. Tessa nodded and ran to find him yet again.

As she ran, she begged to hear his roar. That's when she found him and Thor fighting off. She ran up the stairs and pulled back on Thor's cape, bringing him back to her.

" Thor don't!" Tessa pleaded," Let me help him!"

" He'll kill you!" Thor protested. He turned and threw his hammer towards The Hulk when Hulk punched it back, the hammer hitting Thor's stomach causing him to fly back.

The Hulk saw Tessa and she placed her hand on his huge one's.

" Bruce, calm down!" she begged loudly," For me, just calm down!"

The Hulk looked at Tessa and ran away from her. She ran after him when the two of them wee reaching the front of the aircraft.

" BRUCE PLEASE!" Tessa screamed. He went towards the pilot when a huge chunk of the plane crashed down and The Hulk saw Tessa fall. He roared and jumped to get her.

Tessa felt her body free fall when she looked up and saw The Hulk fall behind her. She reached her arm out, when she lost consciousness and her breath and blacked out.

As for The Hulk, he saw her pass out, roared, and that's when the two of them plowed down on something, blacking out.

Loki had escaped and Agent Phil Coulson was dead. Nick Fury stood at his podium looking off at the sky. The agents were re-cooperating from the madness that had occurred earlier. Some bleeding and others nursing their wounded co-workers

" Banner and Knightley are nowhere to be found," Agent Hill reported. Nick sighed and asked," No one knows what happened?"

" The floor where Ms. Knightley happened to stand collapsed and she fell. He went after her," Agent Hill replied swallowing hard.

Nick Fury shook his head, not knowing what to do next.

Bruce woke up, his head pounding and naked. He saw he was in a large ditch he made when he fell.

" Young man," an elderly man called out from the top of the ditch. Bruce looked up and asked," Where am I?"

" You're in a broken down factory," the elderly man replied," Tell me son, are you some kind of alien?"

Bruce shook his head when he realized…Tessa.

" Did you see a woman fall down with me?" Bruce asked frantically.

" She's with my wife," the elderly man assured Bruce," she had a pretty bad fall compared to you. The wife said she's all bruised and cut up. My wife worked in wars as a nurse so your lady will be in good hands."

He threw down a pair of pants to Bruce.

" They look about your size," the elderly man said. Bruce put them on and a shirt was thrown down as well. After putting on the shirt, he climbed out of the ditch and asked the elderly man," May I see her?"

The elderly man nodded with a smile and said," Follow me."

There was a light. Into the light was a figure and the figure was Thomas Knightley.

_Tessa…..Tessa….Tessa…._

Tessa walk towards the figure of her father and he appeared smiling.

" Hey kiddo," he greeted warmly. Tessa shook her head in disbelief.

" Am I…dead?" she asked trembling. Thomas shook his head.

" You're alive,'' he assured," just unconsciousness." Tessa nodded and tears formed from her eyes. Thomas tilted his head and put his hand on Tessa's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Dad,'' she finally apologized," I never meant to hurt you, I was just so angry that whole time and-."

" Tess, I understand," he replied with a soft smile," I was a jack-ass to you when you were a kid. The Tesseract took up my life when I was supposed to spend it with you."

He touched her cheek and she touched his hand.

" I understand," he repeated. He let go and stated," Tell your mother I love her and I am proud of you no matter what. Just promise me one thing – if your heart gets broken, don't let it effect what you're born to do. Not that I see this Banner guy breaking your heart."

Tessa nodded and replied trembling again," I promise Dad. **I love you.**"

" I love you too," he repeated disappearing. She saw him go back to the light, He turned his head and they looked at each other one last time before he left her for good.

Only this time, it was everything she wanted to say and hear.


	8. Reconnection

When her eyes opened, Tessa felt groggy like she had woken up from surgery. There was sore feeling through out her entire body so she didn't dare move or anything. Along with that feeling, came this sense of uncomfortable energy as she looked around to get a sense of where she was.

The walls were white and green floral, as well as the bed. The drawers were white as well as the closet on the far right of the room. A hug rectangular mirror hung on the wall across from Tessa so she could see a smidge of her reflection.

She heard a knock and heard," Miss? Are you awake?" Tessa didn't answer but the door opened anyway and entered a petite elderly woman with snow white hair in a ponytail. She saw Tessa awake and smiled.

" Oh god, you're up!" she beamed. She set down a tray of a glass of water, two asprins, and two chocolate chips cookies. Tessa looked up at the woman and asked," What happened?"

" Well, my husband saw you and this guy fall out of the sky! Can you believe it – falling out of the sky? Anyway, you hit the floor pretty hard and so my husband called me and I drove there right away," the elderly woman explained. She sat on the edge of the floral bed added," I was a nurse in the wars you know. I'm Clarice by the way."

Tessa shook Clarice's hand and said sorely," Tessa Knightley". Clarice turned to the tray and took the asprins and water and handed it to Tessa.

" Take this," Clarice instructed," with the hit you had you're gonna need it." Tessa chuckled and swallowed the pills. She lied back down and Clarice offered a cookie. Tessa smiled and said softly," I haven't had cookies in the longest time."

" Well, eat it up!" Clarice beamed laughing. Tessa laughed and took a bite. It was warm and gooey – just the way Tessa remembered cookies. She made a "mmmmmh" sound and Clarice laughed.

" Well, glad you liked them," Clairce said smiling. The phone rang and she picked it up.

" Hello? Oh hi honey…..yes, yes…..he is? Oh…..right now? Oh dear! Ok, ok!" She hung up the phone and Tessa asked," Is everything alright?"

" You know the man that fell in the sky with you?" Clarice asked. Tessa was about to shake her head when she realized it was Bruce.

" Is he alright?" she asked leaning up. It was painful to lean up as fast as she did but at this point, she could care less.

" He's on his way," Clarice replied smiling. Tessa's heart began to race and she went to get off the bed. Forgetting she was still sore, she sat up too fast and yelped in pain. Clairce helped Tessa up on her own two feet and said," Good girl. Come on, you need to relax."

Once Tessa got adjusted, Clarice sighed and suggested," I think a nice walk on the beach may do you some good. Let's wait out back for them."

Tessa nodded but she couldn't wait any longer. There was a rush inside that longed to see Bruce and to make sure he was all right. Even though a smidge of that was covering up something.

Tessa waited impatiently on the beach with Clarice. Clarice shook he head and asked," You and this man married?"

Tessa shook her head and admitted," But I do feel something." Clarice smiled when the sound of a car pulling in near the house rung. Tessa saw a red truck with a Bruce Banner inside.

Once Bruce saw Tessa's face and he felt his heart rate increase each beat. " Look at 'er," the old man pointed out," She looks nice and healthy don't-." Bruce ran out of the car and yelled," TESSA!"

Tessa ran up to Bruce, with tears in her eyes, once they met they embraced in a tight hug. A tight enough hug to where Tessa could feel her bruises. Bruce looked at Tessa. She looked like one of those broken porcelain dolls. There were cuts on her cheek, her arms, and her chest. Bruises scattered like mini leopard parts. Bruce hugged Tessa and exclaimed," Thank god you're all right! Jesus, I almost thought I lost you!"

" I'm right here," Tessa comforted smiling. They hugged as the old couple watched on smiling.

" So, he wouldn't take you?" Bruce asked referring to Tessa's story from earlier story. They walked alongside the beach and Tess lowered her eyes and nodded.

" He thought it would be for my best interest and for my safety," Tessa explained. She looked at Bruce and he added," And let me get this part completely straight because this part kinda confused me ok?"

"Ok."

" You said that you hadn't felt the same way that you felt with Bruce since you met me, but it's ten times greater," Bruce reiterated. Tessa nodded and Bruce stopped right in front of her and said," Explain it to me."

Tessa smiled and said," Our awkward moments, the way you get this defensive persona when I'm hurt or someone on calls me something, the way you talk to me, everything pretty much."

Bruce chuckled and stepped closer to her.

" 'Pretty much' doesn't give me enough reason," he replied. Tessa smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. Tessa felt her body tingle and she swallowed hard. She and Bruce looked at each other right in the eyes.

Suddenly Bruce inched closer and closer to Tessa's lips when they finally crashed. Bruce didn't remember the last he had done this and for Tessa it had felt like too long since something like this had happened.

Yet somehow, it managed to be absolutely perfect.

When Bruce let go and looked at Tessa, there was an undeniable and unexplainable connection that couldn't neither of them could explain, but they didn't need logic to explain it.

All it was was a kiss both of them really wanted and finally achieved.


	9. Go With Me

After sharing a kiss, both Bruce and Tessa were unsure what that had meant. As they walked the beach and talked about other things, the kiss was still planted in their minds. Did it mean they were a couple?

Their hands intertwined as the walked along the beach and everything from the sound of the crashing oceans to the cool breeze was calming. Bruce had never felt this relaxed and Tessa had never felt so at peace in long time.

" Do you think they'll ever find us?" Tessa asked. Bruce looked at her.

" Who?"

" S.H.E.I.L.D. The war isn't exactly over," she said running her hand through her (now) messy hair. Bruce sighed and shrugged.

" If they call I'm ready," Bruce replied looking off the shore," I'm ready to go."

" And I'm going with you," Tessa added. Bruce looked at her and before he could even begin to shake his head, Tess stopped him.

" I don't want to hear it!" she snapped," I heard it once and I let it happen and now he's gone. I don't plan on making the same mistake twice. Not with you."

Bruce smiled at how persistent and pushy she was towards that subject matter. Maybe that's why she was so good with working with people with supernatural powers.

Then, he'd popped the question.

" Come to Calcutta with me," he suggested bringing his hands into hers. She looked at him, completely baffled, and asked," Calcutta?"

" Calcutta, India," he said," Listen, we'll get away together and we'll build a whole new life. There are so many people who need attention and that's what made me feel so at peace."

Tessa smiled and said," So you've said right before The Hulk rage." Bruce chuckled, looked down at their hands, and back up to her dark blue eyes.

"Come with me," he pleaded softly. Tessa liked the idea of working in another country, but what if they ended up together and something were to happen? Would she stay? What would she even do in Calcutta? That's when it really hit her – she could do so many things in Calcutta. She could teach little children and adults some English, she could nurse them too, she could be with Bruce, and forget about her problems in America.

" Incase your Calcutta ways got you mixed up, here in America a regular guy asks a regular girl out on a date," Tessa pointed out grinning. Bruce smiled and shook his head.

" I think by the looks of you and me, were not exactly pegged as 'regular people'", he said with a chuckle in his voice. Tessa smiled back and said with a nod," I'll go."

They shared a kiss when there was a loud beep that interrupted. Tessa realized it was her cell phone ( which for some godly reason was in perfect condition ).

" Tessa Knightley," she answered in her serious business tone.

" Tessa thank god you're alive!"

" Natsha?" Tessa exclaimed in shock," How'd you-."

" Forget about how I got your number! Put me on speaker now," she instructed. I put her on speaker and Bruce said," Yeah Natasha?"

" Bruce! Thank god I have you as well. Listen, meet us in New York City as soon as possible."

" Why?" Bruce asked.

" It's time."

[ I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the short chappy but I get to go see **The Avengers again **TONIGHT and I'm so excited to see Mark Ruffalo aka HULK/ Bruce Banner! Luckily, it'll help me with the battle scene! Thanks for reading and all the faves & rates and sorry for the short chapter! ]


	10. Reasons for Action

With the help of a loaned motorcycle from the lovely elderly couple, Bruce and Tessa rode off to NYC ( as they were luck enough to have landed in the middle of New Jersey somewhere ). Tessa had her arms wrapped around Bruce tightly as she hadn't ever been on a motorcycle.

" You sure you know where we are going?" Tessa asked loudly.

" Yeah, I figured out somehow!"

" How?"

" Tessa I'm one of the smartest people in this universe, remember? I know everything!" Bruce joked. Tessa chuckled and they kept riding off.

When they arrived on the NYC bridge, Bruce stopped the motorcycle in the middle of the traffic on the bridge. People were running and screaming bloody murder as there were some robotic creatures in the sky flying around. It was obvious to Bruce and Tessa that these creatures were part of Loki's arm, the Chitauri.

" Shit," Tessa muttered to Bruce," he hired robotic Gremlins." Bruce smirked at Tessa and asked sneakily," Scared?"

" I lived in Gotham City," Tessa reminded Bruce," I think I can handle this." Bruce then continued going towards the inner city, only this time at a faster pace.

As they kept getting closer, both noticed how damaged the city was. They saw crowds of scared people in buildings and restaurants, building crashing, cars getting destroyed, and then there were Thor, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Captain America in the middle of the street and coincidentally near where Tessa's first stop was.

As Bruce and Tessa rode towards the group, Tessa felt her heart pump and her body tingle with excitement.

They stopped the bike and got off, looking around the city. There were spots of fires, car flipped over, and everywhere oozed disaster.

" How lovely," Tessa commented to Bruce. Bruce chuckled and they met up with the group minus Iron Man.

" So," Bruce began," this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha commented. Tessa chuckled and nodded in agreement.

" You and me both sister," she agreed looking around. Bruce chuckled at Tessa and rubbed her back, but looked at Natasha apologetically.

" I'm sorry," he said.

" No, we could use a little worse," Natasha responded.

" Stark, we got Banner and Knightley," Captain America stated," just like you said."

" Tell Knightley to go somewhere safe and Banner, tell him to suit up," Iron Man instructed.

" Actually Stark," Tessa interrupted," I have an idea. Trust me on this one?"

" Go for it. "

Tessa looked at Bruce and the others. " Thor, I'm gonna need you to get me to Stark Tower in a few minutes," Tessa said. " Got it?"

Thor nodded and Tessa looked at Bruce. " Be careful," Bruce pleaded softly. He kissed her one last time and Natasha rolled her eyes in disgust. Thor just smiled and Tessa ran off.

Before going into the apartment across the street, she turned to see a large robotic monster-like creature. Tessa then ran inside and using her common sense, took the stairs. She then heard a large roar and bit her lip as she smiled.

" Looks like The Big Guy is here," she commented out loud. She continued running up the stairs.

Seven flights of stairs later, Tessa reached her first destination. She knocked on the door and a woman in her mid fifties with brunette hair opened the door with a grin.

" Tessa Aurora Knigthley," Renee Knightley greeted," I suppose I know why you're here?"

Tessa hugged her mother and said," Can't stay long. I've got a mission."

" Is this something to do with the chaos outside?" Renee asked pointing to the window. They heard a loud bang and Tessa turned to her mother.

" Yup," she responded.

" Working with Earth's mightiest heroes?" Renee asked folding her arms across her chest.

" So that's how Nick Fury got my number," Tessa figured out smirking. Renee shrugged.

" You needed to get back to what you were best at," Renee said. " Besides, I didn't want you around athletes. They have minds that can wander anywhere." Tessa rolled her eyes chuckling.

" Ok, yea well, I need the supplies," Tessa stated. Renee raised an eyebrow.

" Those supplies? The one your father didn't want you or I using in case of a serious emergency?" Renee asked.

" Mom, the Tesseract is involved and Dad loved that Tesseract more than anything. It's the least both you and I can do after all these years of-."

" Years of what Tessa? Years of him loving some hologram of some blue cube that was buried with a man in a pathetic jump suit?"

" That man is down there, alive and well. He's fighting as we speak. Anyway, I need the supplies because this was important Dad and I regret the way I was to him. You do too you just don't show it."

Renee sat down on the white velvet couch and shook her head. " I shouldn't have taught you that," she said her voice strained. " I was so angry after all this time. I felt you and I were replaced and it killed me. It killed me Tessa. I regret more than anything in my life."

Renee looked up at Tessa and grinned.

" In the spare bedroom, go in the walk-in closet. You'll see a bunch of keys. The code if 66904. You'll find what you need."

Tessa grinned and ran into the spare bedroom After putting in the combination and seeing all the tools she needed – a gun, a spanks-like bullet proof body suit, and plenty of amo. Tessa took off her blouse and put on dark skinny jeans, a quarter sleeve black top, and boots. She walked out and Renee sighed.

" Be careful," Renee said swallowing hard," these things are dangerous."

Suddenly, the sound of a large crash rang in and the two women turned. The Hulk came out of one building and jumped out into the next. Tessa smiled as Renee looked out.

" Who's that?"

" Dr. Bruce Banner….or should I say The Hulk at this point. Oh, he's also my boyfriend." Renee smiled and nodded.

" At least I know you'll be protected," Renee pointed out.

" I'm also going to live with him in Calcutta."

Renee raised an eyebrow again, her eyes widen.

" Don't you think that's a little fast?"

" Mom, I think you and I both know I don't go for the old fashion things in life," Tessa pointed out smiling. Renee smiled and said," Best wishes."

" Thanks I'll be needing it while I'm in Stark Tower."

" What are you doing there?"

" Saving the world but mostly doing something for Daddy."


	11. No Guarantees

When Thor turned his head and his met Tessa's, he knew she was ready. They walked over to each other, until they met in the center of the street.

" Think you can fly me to the top of Stark Towers?" Tessa asked raising an eyebrow. Thor nodded and replied," Get on my back." He turned and around and Tess jumped on his back. Next thing she knew, she was in the air.

" So what's your plan?" Thor asked loudly. Tessa smirked.

" I have some unfinished business with your brother," Tessa answered. She added," I promise to leave the dirty work to you, but I have some thing left to do."

Thor grinned and said," Try to leave him alive."

" I can't make any guarantees."

When Thor landed on the stone flooring of Stark Towers, Tessa jumped down and turned to Thor.

" Thanks," she said with a sigh. Thor nodded and flew back down. She shook her head and walked inside Stark Towers.

The inside was just as upper class and rich as Tony Stark was personally. Still, he had good taste. Tessa looked around for Loki, when she heard," Ah, she's back."

She turned and Loki, sitting on the grey velvet chair, grinned at her. She folded her arms across her chest and greeted," Nice to see your face again."

Loki sat up and walked over to Tessa and their eyes met. Both cold, but both mouths smirking.

" You certainly look….ravishing," Loki commented. Tessa chuckled and shot back," Didn't I see your crown in _Lord of the Rings_?"

" Royal, isn't it?"

" I think the orcs wore it best. Sorry bud." The two walked in a circle and Loki asked," So what's the bat lady doing here? Or is it Hulk lady now? Both?"

" Well Loki, I believe you already told me I wasn't a bat lady anymore," Tessa responded giggling evily.

" Surely though, you must wish you still were," Loki commented. " After all, all the mansions, ravishing vacations, fame, parties, and endless money you would have had with Bruce Wayne, you would have stayed."

Tessa rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time someone tried to insult her like that and it probably wouldn't have been the last.

" I take it you take me as a….what's the word…..gold digger?"

Loki stopped and shook his head. " You're too beautiful to be one of those," he said. Tessa smiled and shook her head. She pulled out the gun and pointed at Loki then turned her hand sideways to kill shot.

" I'm the biggest fan of flattery," she responded the smile fading away. Loki put his hands up and commented," Nice gun. From Daddy?"

" He needed it," Tessa said. She looked at Loki and said," You know, I promised your brother…er….adoptive brother or better half I'd try not to kill you, but then again, I also said I couldn't make any guarantees. But I suppose you knew that and the fact I was coming here."

Loki laughed and Tessa fired a shot. The shot bounced off of Loki then at Tessa, but didn't hit her as she was still wearing the bullet proof body thing under her clothes. The shot went through one of the walls.

" Not very used to guns," Loki commented. He lifted the staff and put it towards Tessa's chest, right where her heart was, but it didn't work. Loki's smile faded and Tessa laughed.

" Seems like you forgot about that little incident when I was a baby," Tessa responded. Loki looked at her, angry.

" What do you mean?" he boomed. Tessa smiled.

" When I was an infant, my father's team had managed to get a little bit of the fuel from the original Tesseract. I touched it and even though it was supposed to kill me, it didn't."

Loki's eyes widened. Tessa grinned and added," That's right. I have some the gamma radiation in my body Loki."

" Im…impossible," Loki said in awe," it should have killed you!" Tessa shrugged.

" I guess you can call me lucky," Tessa responded. She then fired another shot, but it didn't work. She then shot at Loki's staff where the blue was, and it fired back but hit the ceiling.

" Man, Stark is gonna kill me for the damage," Tessa commented. She shrugged again, but the gun down, and said," Looks like I might just have to…"

And she swung a punch at Loki's face. He fell back and Tessa leaned down.

" See Loki, when you're with Bruce Wayne, you learn how to fight skin pretty damn well," Tessa said smiling. Loki punched her across her face but she got up quickly enough to continue on.

Tessa tried to kick Loki, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted it. Tessa yelled from the pain and Loki laughed.

" Didn't he teach how to use to your legs?" Loki sneered. He grabbed Tessa's hair and pulled her to where she flew and hit her back on the wall and slid down. He walked over, grabbed the staff, the blue now back to normal, and laughed again.

" You're just as weak as Bruce was," Loki commented. " You can run away with Banner and pretend to be Mrs. Bruce Banner, but deep down in that little black heart you have, you will forever be Bruce Wayne's little whore."

With that, Hulk came crashing through, picked up Loki, and threw him across the glass. Loki tried to get up, but Hulk picked up Loki again and threw him yet again across the window.

" ENOUGH!" Loki yelled standing up. Tessa and Hulk looked at Loki.

" You all are beneath me! I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by-."

With that, Hulk picked up Loki from his legs and back and fourth, smashed him to the ground. He finally threw Loki down for the last time and Tessa's jaw dropped.

" Puny god," Hulk commented walking over to Tessa.

**[ Author's Note – I don't know about all of you guys but besides Mark Ruffalo's naked bit, this was by far the greatest scene in the whole damn movie. Second time around, it was just as funny. If you didn't laugh…..then…then I seriously hope you end up smashed on the floor like that too. ]**

Hulk picked up Tessa with his fingers and asked," Ok?" Tessa nodded and said," Good move there."

Hulk put her on the couch and added before leaving," No leaving."

And like Tessa had told Thor," No guarantees." Hulk laughed and jumped down Stark Tower.

Tessa looked up and saw the Tesseract on the roof. She got up and ran to it.

The only thing not guaranteed, a war not ended.


	12. Final Battle & Together One Last Time

By the time Tessa gained the strength to get up, she got back up on her two feet and Dr. Selvig on the roof caught her eye. He lied there, helpless and free of Loki's spell. Tessa made her away over there and yelled," DR. SELVIG! Dr. SELVIG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

He lied in the corner his eyes screaming guilt. She knelt down and looked at the Tesseract. Dr. Selvig pointed at it.

" It can close…..close…" he stammered. Tessa took his hand gently hand and asked," What can the Tesseract do?"

" Close….portal….Tessa….I'm sorry." His eyes closed and Tessa sighed. She stood up and took a look at the Tesseract.

For the first time in her life, Tessa felt useless in a scientific problem. She tried to remember her dad working with the Tesseract, but nothing came to mind. She buried her face in her hands and said aloud to herself," Think Tessa think!"

Nothing came up.

She tried pressing some buttons. Nothing. Suddenly, she heard her cell ring. She picked it up after seeing an unknown number.

" Hello?"

" Tessa, it's Tony Stark!"

" Never thought I'd say this but….thank god!"

" Nice to know how you truly feel. Listen, I need your help." Tessa nodded and Tony went on.

" Tessa, I know about you having some of the Tesseract in your blood. I need you to hold it for me while I do something."

Tessa sighed and swallowed hard. " Alright Stark, you got it." She hung up and looked at the Tesseract. She took a deep breath and with her eyes closed, held the Tesseract. She could feel it's waves and power sink into her like it did once before.

Holding it felt like a box vibrating times a hundred. She began to feel weaker and weaker each second and when she was about to give up, she heard," Just keep holding it for a little longer!"

She turned and saw Natasha with a now awaken Dr. Selvig. Tessa kept holding on, praying she had the courage to stay alive and help Tony. She saw Tony fly up to the hole where the Chitauri was coming out.

" Come on Tony," Tessa muttered to herself. She kept holding on, despite feeling her body grow weaker and weaker each second. Her heart rate decreased slowly but she could feel it inside. Her legs were ready to fall and her arms weren't so strong any more.

Hell, no part of her was strong anymore.

She gritted her teeth and Natasha stood by. " Come on Tessa! COME ON!" she yelled to Tessa.

Suddenly, there was a loud crackle and Tessa looked up. The hole was closing, but Tony was nowhere in sight.

" Oh shit Stark," Tessa gritted in pain. She kept holding onto the Tesseract until she fell back with it still in her arms. She wrapped it around tightly and breathed in and out heavily.

" She's losing the power now," Dr. Selvig said. " The Tesseract power in her is draining as well as shutting down her body." Natasha looked down at Tessa and said," Just keep holding on! I promise you're gonna be alive after this just keep holding on!"

The two looked up at the hole and saw something fall down. It was Tony.

" LET GO NOW!" Natasha yelled to Tessa. Tessa handed it to Natasha and Natasha set it back down. When she tried to grab Tessa, Tessa's hand slipped and Tessa fell back off Stark Towers.

" TESSA!" Natasha yelled. Tessa, weak everywhere, closed her eyes, when she felt someone sweep her into their arms and keep flying.

Til' then….everything was black.

[ With Bruce Banner aka Hulk ]

Hulk looked up and caught Tony in the air and with Tony is his arms, they fell onto the hard street, breaking it. Tony was set down and Captain America opened Tony's Iron mask.

Thor, Hulk, and Captain America looked at Tony. Captain America was kneeled at Tony's side when Hulk roared and Tony woke up alerted.

Breathing out heavily, Tony asked," What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

After catching his breath, Captain America said," We won." Tony lied his head back down on the street and said," Well yay. Alright good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. You ever try shawarma? There's a shawarma joint two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but let's try it."

" We're not finished yet," Thor said. All of a sudden, Natasha ran down the street yelling," GUYS IT'S TESSA!"

Hulk turned and his eyes went wide. Natasha, breathless, managed out," Tessa…..held Tesseract…..got weak…fell off building…"

Hulk roared and yelled," FIND TESSA!"

" Too late," Natasha said. " Some guy in a bat costume had her in his arms and…."

The group looked at each other and shook their heads. There was no way.

Hulk ran off immediately.

[ Back to Tessa ]

When Tessa opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming. There was no way…..no possible way.

" Hello Tessa," Bruce Wayne greeted smiling. Tessa opened her eyes and leaned up, looking around.

" Am I dead?" she asked panicking. If she was dead, what about Bruce Banner? He'd be devastated!

" Tessa, you're alive," Bruce Wayne assured Tessa. He put his arm on her shoulder. She turned to him, her dark blue eyes tearing up.

" I thought you were dead," she breathed out softly. Bruce Wayne shook his head and Tessa exclaimed," The video!"

" That was a poser Tessa," Bruce Wayne said. " He happened to look like me and they killed him. I just watched it. Everyone thought it was me and they played it on like that."

" But Alfred…." Tessa said her voice trailing off. Bruce Wayne nodded and said," He's alive and knows where I am."

Tessa hugged Bruce Wayne tightly and he hugged her back, rubbing her back.

" I thought I lost you," she whispered softly. Bruce Wayne chuckled.

" No…..I'm invincible, remember?" he pointed out. Tessa chuckled and Bruce saw the tears flow in her eyes. They were alone in the hospital room, but for a split second, it felt like they were alone in the world.

" That Bruce Banner takes a liking to you," Bruce Wayne commented rubbing his chin. Tessa smiled at the thought of Bruce Banner.

" You're blushing," Bruce Wayne pointed out. Tessa rolled her eyes and laughed softly. She looked at Bruce and sighed.

" I love him,'' she admitted half smiling," I do. I'm sorry." Bruce Wayne shook his head smiling and said," All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. That's why I never took you with me."

Tessa's smile faded as she recalled that day. It was the day she had forgotten once met Bruce Banner, but now it came back.

" Thank you," Tessa said smiling," for saving my life then and now." Bruce Wayne smiled and hugged her.

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Bruce Banner asked. Tessa and Bruce Wayne looked at Bruce Banner, holding some yellow roses. Tessa shook her head and said," Just a reunion with an old friend. Bruce Wayne, meet Bruce Banner."

Bruce Wayne shook hands with Bruce Banner and said," Take care of her for me while I'm gone?"

Bruce Banner nodded and remarked," I planned on that either way." Tessa chuckled and Bruce Wayne turned to Tessa. They both gave each other a nod and Bruce Wayne disappeared.

Bruce Banner held out the flowers and said," Your mom said you liked them. That and she had your suitcase ready for tomorrow."

Tessa kissed Bruce and asked," Did we win?" He nodded and replied," Big time. Loki and Thor will be going back, but tomorrow, they want you and your mom to see the Tesseract one more time."

Tessa smiled and remarked to herself," It's all over isn't it?"

Bruce nodded and added," But for us…it's only the beginning."

**[ Ok, so I need to quickly address a few things. One, next chapter is, I'm sad to say, the last chapter of this series. I am so thankful for all of your guys support and reviews and faves and alerts. The first chapter was definitely worth not studying for my Geometry final. Haha!  
**

**As for the Bruce Wayne thing, ok, so I forgot about the DC and the Marvel universe things but come on now, it's just a story and it's my story so if I combine the universes I shall! **

**Lastly, I'm curious to know and I want to hear what you guys think. So when writing this, I imagined that if Tessa Knightley was part of **_**The Avengers**_** film, she would be played by Rachel McAdams and if I had to choose Tessa and Bruce's theme it would be " Almost Paradise " by Ann Wilson and Mike Reno from the 80's soundtrack to **_**Footloose**_**.**

**If you guys have a better idea for an actress and a love theme, review and let me know! I'm curious to know what you all think!**

**Thanks everyone! Danielle ]**


	13. Finding Peace in Calcutta

It was the next day and the events from the past day, ruled all over the world. Some commending them as heroes, others as villains and dangers to society.

In New York and The Avengers – Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor, Tony, and Bruce all gathered outside of Central Park with a handcuffed Loki.

Thor and Loki turned to each other and Loki felt defeated yet again. Thor was handed the Tesseract and then said," Before we go…Tessa, Mrs Knightley."

Tessa, wearing a short sleeve cream dress with brown heels, and Renee behind her, walked on the podium and Renee stared at the Tesseract in awe.

" I can't believe it," she said shaking her head. " Fro the years as a hologram to us is now real." Tessa smiled and patted Renee's back. Tessa put her hand on top of it and said," We miss you Dad."

Thor smiled at Tessa and they hugged. " Take care of it in Asgard," Tessa said smiling. Thor nodded and said," Of course." Tessa looked at Loki who just stared at her blank face.

" And I hope someone takes care of you too," she sassed raising an eyebrow. Loki responded in a mutter," One day Ms. Knightley." Hearing it, she leaned into his face and replied," Try to."

She gave a nod at Thor and Thor and Loki, each holding one side of the Tesseract, flew up into the air.

" It's officially over," Clint commented. Tessa kept looking up at the sky and chuckled. She turned to everyone and sighed.

" Well, it's been fun hasn't it?" Tessa asked shrugging. Everyone laughed and Natasha said," For you yes…..us? Not so much.

Tessa and Natasha smiled and shook each others hand as Natasha and Clint left. Steve came up to Tessa and Tessa said," And you….stay young."

" Sounds easy," Steve replied. They both laughed and hugged. " See you around," Steve said as he got on his motorcycle.

" You want to ride with us?" Tony asked. Tessa shook her head and said," Nah, my mom and I are gonna share a cab. Share some last mom and daughter time together."

Tony nodded and Tessa smiled at Bruce. " I'll see you there," she said with a nod. Bruce nodded and Renee and Tessa went into the cab as Tony and Bruce got into Tony's sport car.

" How long will you be in Calcutta?" Renee asked. Tessa shrugged and responded," Who knows? But I'll visit."

Renee nodded and said," It's gonna be a little lonely but I've got so much business things coming up and our new necklace line and -."

" Mom, you're gonna miss me," Tessa interrupted laughing. Renee noddd and said," I will Tessa. Everyday I will"

Renee kissed her daughter's head and then asked," What do you plan to do there?"

Tessa shrugged and said," Teach children and take care of people. It may be a refresher and therapeutic. I need some time to cool off a couple things. I'm not fully over some things?"

" Bruce Wayne?"

Tessa chuckled remembering Bruce Wayne in the hospital. Uncanny enough, she shook her head.

" That's a closed chapter," she responded. " I have a new and a better Bruce."

Renee chuckled and they reached the airport. Tessa and Renee got out when Tessa exclaimed," Pepper Potts!"

Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's girlfriend and Tessa's roommate and best friend from college. Pepper turned and her eyes went wide.

" Tessa Knightley?" Pepper exclaimed. The two girls hugged and Pepper beamed," Jesus you haven't changed a bit!"

" Same for you! How are things?" Tessa asked.

" Good, busy, I mean between my new job with Stark Enterprises and Tony who's a handful himself, I'm so packed! What about you? I heard they hired you on S.H.E.I.L.D. but-."

" She's going to Calcutta with Bruce Banner," Renee interrupted playing with her daughter's hair. Pepper's eyes and mouth widened and said," Oh you!"

Tessa chuckled and the turned to see Tony and Bruce pull up in the sports car. The two men got out of the car and Tony took a double take.

" How do you two know each other?" Tony asked shocked.

" Roommates!" Pepper and Tessa yelled in unison. Tony and Bruce looked at each other and laughed. Tessa turned to Renee who handed Tessa's luggage to Tessa and they hugged. Tessa hugged Pepper and looked at Tony.

" No hug if you don't want to," Tony said putting his arms up. Tessa rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. He hugged back and Tessa said," I still think you're kinda a jerk, but it's fine."

Tony laughed and she looked at Bruce and they smiled. " Let's go," he said. They both went into the private jet and put their bags on the plane and the door closed. When Tessa turned, she felt Bruce kiss her on the lips. She giggled and let go. They smiled at each other and Bruce said," Look over there. I have a surprise."

Tessa turned and gasped. There was a small table with a white tablecloth with two airplane chairs in front of each other. Tessa looked at Bruce and asked," What's this?"

" Our first date," he said. " We may not be normal in America but in Calcutta, we have to be as a normal as possible." Tessa chuckled and said," I love it. Thank you."

As the plane flew in the air, Bruce and Tessa sat in front of one another, laughing and enjoying some Thai delicacies so Tessa would be used to Thai food. Both were laughing and sharing stories of past and planning a future in Calcutta.

Sure, it was fast, but like they knew they weren't the cookie cutter types and figured they'd try this out. So far, things were getting good.

" Look outside," Bruce said as he looked out the window in amazement. Tessa looked out and gasped. The states below looked like those foundation palettes with all the earthy tones in it. But to know that those were unknown lands to farmers or small town folks amazed Tessa.

" It's incredible," Tessa gasped in awe. Bruce looked at her and how she flashed her million dollar smile at pieces of land.

Yep, she was the girl for him.

She held up her champagne glass and toasted wile beaming," To The Avengers and Us."

Bruce nodded and they clinged glasses to themselves.

~ Hours Later ~

The plane had landed in Calcutta and Bruce and Tessa got off and Tessa looked around in amazement. Calcutta was beautiful despite some of the catastrophes going on. The air was crisp and the sun shone brightly.

Two men greeted Bruce and Tessa with," _Aura namaskāra svāgata kalakattā ". ( Hello and welcome to Calcutta ( Hindi language)). _

"Śukriyā. Yaha mērī prēmikā Tessa Knightley", Bruce responded right back in Hindi. ( Trans. Thank you this is my girlfriend Tessa Knightley. ) The men nodded and smiled at Tessa.

" Ready?" Bruce asked as they linked arms. Tessa smiled and said," You're gonna have to teach me the Hindi but other than that, absolutely."

Bruce chuckled, leaned in and kissed her pink lips. Tessa smiled and they walked in a taxi.

The taxi drove them to a small cottage far away from the destructive village and Tessa smiled. They got out and Tess marveled," Look how nice this is!"

" It's small but it's home," Bruce chuckled. Tessa smiled at Bruce when they saw a group of small children run out.

" Doctor Banner!" they screamed in joy. Tessa beamed as she saw Bruce pick up a little girl. Tessa held out her hand and the little girl shook it.

"Vaha hamēṁ aṅgrējī sikhānā hōgā?" the little girl asked. Bruce looked at Tessa and translated," Are you teaching them English?"

Tessa smiled and looked at the children, beaming," Absolutely!" The children gathered around her and Bruce wrapped an arm around her as they gazed happily at the Calcutta children.

For once, she and Bruce are at peace together.

**And that's the end guys! Wow, I can't even describe how appreciative I am of all of your rates, reviews, faves, and alerts! Honestly, this was an idea that just popped in my head and you guys helped me create the story along the way and I can't thank you enough for all that!**

**I'm thinking about doing another Avengers series but with Hawkeye and a OC but I'm not sure yet but I wanna hear what you guys think! If you want a sequel to Banner and Knightley series, lemme know as well! **


End file.
